1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fasteners for apparel. More specifically, the present invention discloses socks with snap fasteners to releasably engage a pair of socks to one another.
2. Statement of the Problem
Socks are normally purchased, stored, worn, and laundered in pairs. However, keeping socks in pairs is one of life's little hassles. Therefore, the need exists for a means of keeping pairs of socks together in the laundry or in storage.
The prior art in this field includes the following:
InventorPatent No.Issue DateBohman2,663,877Dec. 29, 1953Burandt2,710,409Jun. 14, 1955Rabinowitz3,414,944Dec. 10, 1968Hofmeister3,699,617Oct. 24, 1972Boxer et al.4,058,853Nov. 22, 1977Strongwater4,975,986Dec. 11, 1990Ursino5,038,413Aug. 13, 1991Ciuffo5,321,855Jun. 21, 1994Ross5,367,809Nov. 29, 1994Hicks5,450,658Sep. 19, 1995Christy et al.5,579,541Dec. 3, 1996Messman5,740,558Apr. 21, 1998Jones5,918,318Jul. 6, 1999Becker et al.5,970,524Oct. 26, 1999Stubbs5,974,590Nov. 2, 1999Mason6,185,751Feb. 13, 2001
Mason discloses releasably engagable socks in which the cuff of each sock is equipped with a male and a female snap fastener. These snap fasteners can be used to engage complementary snap fasteners on a second sock. Alternatively, the male and female snap fasteners on one sock can be fastened together when the cuff is folded over on itself, to thereby conceal the fasteners from view.
Ursino, Messman, Bohman, Stubbs, Hofmeister and Becker et al. disclose a variety of snap fasteners for removably securing a pair of socks together. Burandt and Strongwater disclose snap fasteners to removably secure a pair of gloves together. Hicks discloses magnetic fasteners to removably secure a pair of socks together. Christy et al., Boxer et al., Ciuffo, and Jones disclose a variety of hook-and-loop fasteners for removably securing a pair of socks together. However, in each case, the fastener or some sort of cover remains visible when the socks are being worn.
Ross discloses an identification tag to be affixed to laundry items, such as socks. Rabinowitz discloses a clip for matching pairs of socks.
3. Solution to the Problem
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention employs a snap fastener on each sock that is largely covered by the sock cuff. A small slit or opening in the outer layer of the sock cuff allows the snap fastener to be exposed so that it can be connected to a complementary snap fastener on a second sock. The snap fasteners keep the socks together while they are in the laundry or storage.
The snap fasteners can be easily separated prior to wearing the socks. The small slit in the sock cuff will then tend to close and largely conceal the snap fastener beneath the outer layer of the sock cuff. This enhances the aesthetic appeal of the present invention while the socks are being worn.